I Am Given: A Fan Song
by Victoria Taylor
Summary: This is a fan song. It is based off of the Druid vows from the KMM's Highlander novels. It's just a bittersweet song about a woman, her Druid lover, the vows he gave and didn't let her say back. This summary sucks so please just read.


**I Am Given**

[Woman Speaks Before Song]  
If anything must be lost,  
It will be my honor for yours.  
If one must be forsaken,  
It will be my soul for yours.  
Should death come soon,  
It will be my life for yours.  
I am Given.

I have been waiting years  
To say those words back to him.  
One night long ago,  
He whispered those words in my ear.  
They left me speechless  
And warmed my very heart and soul.  
I didn't know the truth back then  
The real meaning behind his vow.

[Chorus]  
I am Given  
Those are the words that seal the deal  
I am Given  
Those words bond souls forever more  
I am Given  
Those words stole my heart away  
I am Given  
Those words gave me his heart instead

[Man Speaks During Chorus]  
If anything must be lost,  
It will be my honor for yours.  
If one must be forsaken,  
It will be my soul for yours.  
Should death come soon,  
It will be my life for yours.  
I am Given.

Now I know the full truth.  
He practically married me that night.  
He gave me more than just his love.  
He gave me his soul  
Forever connected to mine.  
He will love me through time  
And love me through lives.  
I don't get to experience  
The same pain and joy.

[Chorus]  
I am Given  
Those are the words that seal the deal  
I am Given  
Those words bond souls forever more  
I am Given  
Those words stole my heart away  
I am Given  
Those words gave me his heart instead

[Man Speaks During Chorus]  
If anything must be lost,  
It will be my honor for yours.  
If one must be forsaken,  
It will be my soul for yours.  
Should death come soon,  
It will be my life for yours.  
I am Given.

I have been searching for him  
Since that fateful night of passion.  
He left my life the morning after.  
At the time I didn't understand why,  
But I understand all now.  
He left to protect me from the darkness.  
Only my existence has been darkness  
Without him in my life.

[Chorus]  
I am Given  
Those are the words that seal the deal  
I am Given  
Those words bond souls forever more  
I am Given  
Those words stole my heart away  
I am Given  
Those words gave me his heart instead

[Man Speaks During Chorus]  
If anything must be lost,  
It will be my honor for yours.  
If one must be forsaken,  
It will be my soul for yours.  
Should death come soon,  
It will be my life for yours.  
I am Given.

I am meant to be by his side  
Forever and a day.  
We are to protect each other  
And make love every night.  
It is my destiny to whisper  
Those binding vows back.  
He doesn't know that I love him  
As much as he loves me.

[Chorus]  
I am Given  
Those are the words that seal the deal  
I am Given  
Those words bond souls forever more  
I am Given  
Those words stole my heart away  
I am Given  
Those words gave me his heart instead

[Man Speaks During Chorus]  
If anything must be lost,  
It will be my honor for yours.  
If one must be forsaken,  
It will be my soul for yours.  
Should death come soon,  
It will be my life for yours.  
I am Given.

Finally I get to complete the ritual  
Where my soul will be connected to his.  
I have found my mysterious Druid lover  
And it is safe to be with him again.  
I will kiss him with such desire  
And plan to never let him go.  
We are soul mates all and all  
For he fits me right here  
In my heart, body, and soul.

I am Given!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Druid vows from Karen Marie Moning's Highlander Series, but I do own the lyrics to this fan song. There are of my own creation and only my own. These lyrics have not been put to music. So I don't own any score to it. Yet._

_Author's Note: I wrote this lyrics to this fan song over a year ago and many people liked it on the KMM forum. So I decided to post them here. I may a very changes to them since last year. I hope you like it and feel free to do a cover of it or whatever. I would love to hear how other fans would sing I Am Given. I have no set melody in my head so it's free range. I might write a fan fiction based off this song. Who knows. Anyway read, sing, and review if you want._


End file.
